Lizzie's Life After Highschool3
by JimJam26
Summary: NEW CHAPTER LOADED...some sexual content so PLEEEZE dont read unless over 13!
1. Lizzie's Eventful Party

The bus ride home seemed unusually short tonight. Maybe it was because I didn't exactly know where "home" was. Up until this morning, home was an apartment above Tommy's Cleaners on a relatively safe street in the heart of Chicago. And up until one week ago, the bus ride home was from my excellent job as a gossip columnist working for the Chicago Tribune part- time.  
  
Although I rode the bus for forty-five minutes longer than I used to, all the way down to the lakefront, the time went by faster than I can express in words. Maybe it was because I was bombarded by the thoughts of my unraveling life; thoughts of my apartment being moved into by a happy couple, my boss firing me last week, and the fact that I had nowhere to sleep tonight.  
  
I lay out a blanket on the beach and sat down. Next to me, sitting almost as uncomfortably as I was, were three suitcases and a tote bag filled with whatever I could fit in them. I looked out at Lake Michigan and cringed as I saw a light from a yacht. Boats were the thing that got me fired in the first place.  
  
I was invited to the company Christmas party even though I was a part-time member. I felt it was a high honor and was, of course, very excited. This year the party would take place on a yacht rented out by the company. I called my best friend Miranda because she works at Barney's on Michigan Avenue and could get me a deal at any store I wanted. I ended up going to the party in an adorable red sparkly cocktail dress that complimented my light blond hair and green-blue eyes extremely well, if I do say so myself. And although my dress was quite sophisticated I, however, was not. At the party I have to say that I got a little.tipsy. Okay, by 10:15 I was flat- out hammered. And needless to say, I made a complete fool out of myself and anyone who didn't know me already probably questioned my presence on the yacht. In my "state" on the boat, of course I forgot that even though there was a Christmas party, the Tribune was still received by many over Christmas break. And I had a celebrity column due the following Monday, which did not get turned in because I didn't actually wake up until 4 hours after it was due. Funny, I was still on the yacht when I woke up as well. I was also in bed with my boss's son. I assume that all of these factors (one being that my report was never turned in, two being I embarrassed myself and my company, three being I slept with my boss's son) helped my ever-so- smart boss come to the pretty easy decision of terminating my work at the Chicago Tribune.  
  
And my apartment? Let's just say that without a job I wasn't making enough money to keep it, and my rent from last month was due yesterday. My landlord promptly gave my humble home to his brother-in-law and kicked me out.  
  
He kicked me out to the lake front where I now sit looking out at what is probably the same yacht that got me in this much trouble in the first place. I sat up and looked behind me across the park and remembered that about two blocks away there was a small Motel 6. I decided I could afford to spend a night there and lugged my suitcases into the lobby and then my room. I turned on the TV, and after adjusting the antenna for about 25 minutes I realized that it was never going to receive any channels clearly so I just turned it off. I slept fitfully completely under the covers, desperately afraid that a cockroach would somehow end up on my face when I woke up.  
  
Four hours after I had sunk under those covers I woke sharply. I realized (sooner than most) that I needed to get my life back on track. Sleeping in a Motel 6 being afraid of cockroaches isn't going to teach me any of life's lessons. I needed to shape up and get out of here. I decided that I had to call my childhood friend. He was a director, and filming a movie here. I knew I could trust him.  
  
"Gordo?" I said softly after he picked up the phone.  
  
There was a pause on the other end of the line.  
  
"Lizzie." He immediately knew who it was. I was the girl who had dumped him numerous times for any hot guy I could find. I was the girl who had been dumped by every single one of those guys and turned to him for help. I was also the girl who got too cool for him senior year and left him in the dust, until this very morning.  
  
"How have you been?" I asked flatly.  
  
"Lizzie why are you calling me at 5:45 am 7 years after highschool ended?"  
  
"I need help! I got fired from my job, I lost my apartment, I am in a Motel 6 and I only have enough money to pay for the next two nights. You know I am not qualified for any other job, hell I was lucky to get a job before!" At this point I began to cry. "I'm sorry. I don't know what the hell I think I'm doing. I won't bother you again."  
  
"Lizzie- wait! You can come live with me. I can get you a job interviewing the stars of my next movie. It will be great press. You know I would do anything to help you!"  
  
"Oh Gordo I've always liked you, I'm just so glad I got it out now!"  
  
There was a pause. "That's uh.very nice. But there is something I should tell you. You'll have to use the couch, since my wife and I obviously use the bedroom."  
  
I stared at the telephone. "Your what?"  
  
"My wife, Lizzie. She works for Oprah. That's how we stay in Chicago for so long. You might remember her, come to think of it. We went to highschool with her, and junior high."  
  
"Well, who?"  
  
"Kate Sanders."  
  
"You mean that slutty bitch who never gave you the time of day?"  
  
"Listen, Lizzie. You never gave me the time of day either so shut the hell up and come over to 21 Michigan Avenue. That's where I'm living."  
  
"That's right by Miranda!"  
  
"Yeah, didn't she tell you? She designed Kate's wedding dress!"  
  
I had wondered why Miranda had always changed the subject when I brought up Gordo. I felt so betrayed.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'll be there in like 30 minutes."  
  
I hung up the phone and stared at my reflection in the mirror. What happened? 


	2. Kate and Gordo andLizzie?

I arrived at Gordo's apartment about an hour after we hung up the phone. I felt like I had just walked over one hundred blocks, seeing as I didn't have enough to pay for a taxi. The entire way there I was thinking of different schemes to get Gordo back, and take him away from that vicious Kate. He knew he was supposed to be with me, he just didn't want to admit it. When I got there I probably looked terrible, but I was so excited at the thought of seeing him again that I didn't care.  
  
The doorman buzzed me in and I went up to his 12th floor apartment. I knocked on the door and the door was opened by a woman who looked familiar.  
  
"Lizzie! Oh my GOD you look soo gorgeous! Please, come in! I'm sure you're excited to see David after all these years!"  
  
All I could do was stare at her very pregnant belly."Yeah..um..uh..con- congratulations," I stammered wisely.  
  
Kate looked confused and then suddenly patted her stomach. "Thank you! It's twins! I think that it's a girl and a boy but David is convinced that it is two girls. I'm not sure though. Please, please come in let's get you all set up on the couch bed."  
  
I had so many questions I wanted to ask. Like why did Gordo marry Kate? Why was Kate being so nice to me? Why did she keep calling Gordo David? Well, I kind of knew the answer to that question but the name still sounded foreign to me.  
  
But before any of these questions were answered I was unpacking my things, looking through wedding albums, and helping to prepare drinks when Gordo came in.  
  
"Sorry, honey, filming ran overtime today!" He walked over and kissed Kate on the cheek and turned to look at me. "Lizzie."  
  
"Hey, Gordo." I walked over and awkwardly stood there and then suddenly gave him a hug. Kate apparently had given up her jealous nature and instead put her hands over her heart.  
  
"I love seeing old friends reunite!" She said. "It's sad we weren't all friends in highschool, though!" I turned and looked at her like she was insane but then I remembered that this woman had married my best friend, was about to give birth to his children, and was providing me with a home until I got on my feet so I just smiled and nodded.  
  
Later that night, as I got into the hot shower for the first time in about 3 days, I started thinking about how my plans were never going to work. After eating dinner and looking at wedding albums and not to mention Kate's tummy, I knew that Gordo and Kate were somehow happy together.  
  
Slowly I sat down in the shower and put my head to my knees. I don't know whether it was tears or water that ran down my face at that point but I'm sure that it was at least a little of both. 


	3. Lizzie's Fantasy Comes True?

Although the couch bed that Kate had so delicately prepared for me was more comfortable than my bed had ever been I couldn't fall asleep. I knew it wasn't the rain outside, it was something else. I closed my eyes for a second and then jumped when I felt someone sit on the bed. I opened my eyes and saw Gordo staring at me beyond the flicker of candlelight.  
  
"The power went out because of the storm. I was just bringing you this candle in case you had to get up in the middle of the night. Did I wake you?" he asked.  
  
"No, don't worry. I couldn't sleep, anyways." There was an awkward silence and Gordo put down the candle. "Thanks, for the.you know." I gestured at the house and the candle.  
  
"No problem, Lizzie. I am always happy to have you around." He smiled.  
  
And then, something happened. I don't know what it was that drove it to but it did. Maybe it was the ambience of the darkened room and the storm outside but Gordo leaned in and kissed me. What started as an innocent "accident" turned into a passionate kiss. Before I knew it he was on top of me and I knew I should have done something to stop it; he was a married man! But I couldn't. I loved him too much and whether he was doing it to get sexual energy out or because he loved me as well I didn't know. He ran his hands up my shirt and unhooked my bra. We were still kissing passionately when he unzipped his pants.  
  
I took a breath. "Gordo, we can't!"  
  
"But we can, Lizzie, we need to do this." He unzipped his pants and we had the most fulfilling sex I had ever dreamed of. There was panting and moaning and sweating and screaming. Luckily, Kate never woke up. Afterwards I collapsed on top of his naked body and eased him back to life with my mouth. We did it again, and it was even better than the first time. He looked me in the eyes and said "Lizzie, wake up."  
  
What?  
  
"Lizzie, wake up!"  
  
I opened my eyes and there he was. I felt like crying. Our night of passion and ecstasy was only my dream.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just had a nightmare that I was.sleeping outside again and it stormed. It was pretty scary," I responded faintly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, you better shower and get ready. I need some extras today to fill in for the shooting of my movie. Want to help a poor guy out?" "Sure I do. I'll be ready in a half hour."  
  
We got down to the movie set after an hour drive. It was usually a half hour drive but it was raining outside (hmm coincidence from my dream?). The car ride was silent and strange, with few instances of conversation relating back to junior high school, he also explained the plot of the movie to me and the fact that he was co-directing it with another person named Jack Caruso. When we pulled up he was mobbed by press and paparazzi until we got into the closed set. There were about 30 extras lined up, 15 men and 15 women all in their early to late 20s. Jack explained to Gordo that there was a major shortage of extras for the "party scene." They set everyone and didn't know where to put me. So they sat me on a couch and Jack observed the scene.  
  
"Gordo, go sit next to blondie on the couch."  
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll direct the scene.this was my vision anyway."  
  
Gordo argued for a minute and reluctantly sat down next to me on a couch.  
  
"All right here's what we have to do. We are talking closely and then when the main character, that would be that brunette over there, Sheila Jones, walks out and exclaims 'does it seem like everyone here is coupled up?' we start"  
  
"We start what?"  
  
"Well we start making out."  
  
"Oh. I see. Well, anything to make the scene work, right?" I asked shakily.  
  
"Ha ha, yeah."  
  
The scene came on, Gordo and I talked about nothing and suddenly we were kissing. A little early, but we were kissing. And it was amazing. 


End file.
